Cul-De-Sac: Teen Years
by KittyKatBella
Summary: An RP I did with my BFF Emily. Sequel to 'The Next Step' and 'Cul-De-Sac: Second Generation' The kids are now grown up, and have lots more adventures with sports, friends, and of course, love.
1. Teens And Pre-teens

**Me: Wow, finally onto Teen Years, the final story in the trilogy. How's it feel, Emily?**

 **Emily: I personally think it's awesome because Teen Years is my favorite RP we've ever done.**

 **Me: One of mine, too. We're actually still working on it.**

 **Emily: I know. We should also do a rev KevEdd RP for our fans.**

 **Me: No, I don't like KevEdd, Emily! Also, here are the ages:** **Izzy and Ryland are 13, Nicole and Chris are 12, Bellini and Bellino are 10, Nick, Martin, and Maya are 7.**

* * *

Izzy, Ryland, and Nicole woke up pretty late, almost noon. Yesterday was Izzy and Ryland's 13th birthday, and Bella had let Nicole sleep over. Ryland had shoulder length brown hair with pink and purple highlights. She wore a black tank top with the words 'Wake Up And Be Awesome' in pink letters, black skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. She was very muscular from football practice and exercise.

"Good morning, Aunt Bella," She yawned. Izzy had short dyed pink hair and wore a pink shirt and skinny jeans. Nicole had long blond hair and wore a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Good morning," Bella greeted. Chris came down. He wore a black camo shirt. Ryland looked at the clock.

"Oh crap," She said, "I'm going to be late for practice." She grabbed her duffle bag and headed for the door, "Bye."

Chris and Izzy waved goodbye and Chris yawned.

"Bye, Rye!" Izzy rhymed.

"Later Izzy-gater," Ryland said. Izzy made herself and Nicole breakfast. Chris smiled nervously at Nicole.

"Good morning kids. I have to go to the bakery in a while," Eddy said when he came down, "You wanna come?"

"Can we have cupcakes for breakfast?" Chris asked.

"Breakfast?" Eddy asked, "It's noon."

"It is?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"Oh," Chris said, "Can we have cupcakes for brunch?"

"Sure," Eddy said.

"Yes!" Chris smiled. Eddy handed out three cupcakes. His phone rang and he answered.

"This is ryland's coach, I'm afraid she twisted her ankle during practice. She's asking if you can pick her up," Coach said.

"Oh no, um, okay," Eddy said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rye twisted her ankle during practice," Eddy said, "I'm going to pick her up."

"Oh, ok," I frowned. Just then, the twins came downstairs. Bellini had shoulder-length blond hair and wore a light green shirt and dark green pants. Bellino had short blond hair and wore a dark green shirt and light green pants.

"Morning," Eddy said. Just then, Izzy got a text from Ryland.

Ryland: I twisted my ankle and my freaking period went through, today is not my day :(

Izzy: Dang, it really isn't. I'll bring cupcake 4 u.

Ryland: Omg, thanks a million Iz! :)

Izzy: NP. Ur my bae

The twins were arguing.

"It is not stupid!" Bellini was saying.

"He's not even real!" Bellino said.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Bellini yelled. Eddy looked over.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"He's making fun of me because I have a fictional crush on Harry Potter!" Bellini said.

"Leave your sister alone," Eddy said, "She can like whoever she wants to."

"But it's weird!" Bellino said.

"I'll have you know I had three fictional crushes when I was your age," Bella said, "Harry Potter, Chris Kratt, and Puss in Boots."

"Yeah, and I think Ryland likes Kevin Anderson," Eddy said.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"From her school," Eddy said.

"Oh," Bella said. Eddy nodded.

"Mm hmm," He said.

"Hmm," I said, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, but they're real," Bellino said.

"Yeah, but those two know those boys would never like them," Eddy said, "So Sierra and Ryland think that could only happen in the fanfictions."

"That's not fanfiction, dad," Izzy frowned, "Fanfiction is fiction written about a show, book, movie, ect. by the fans."

"Well, I'm not your uncle," Eddy said, "Come on, Izzy, let's go get your cousin."

"I loved writing FanFic when I was younger," Bella said.

"Don't stop," Eddy said. Him and Izzy got into the car and drove to the stadium. They arrived at the stadium. Ryland was sitting in the bleachers watching the team.

"Rye!" Izzy cried, running over. Ryland looked up.

"Hey," She said.

"Aw, you poor thing," Izzy frowned and pulled out a cupcake. Ryland smiled.

"Thanks dude," She said.

"Np," Izzy smiled. Ryland smiled as her friend Nick walked over.

"You okay, man?" He asked. Ryland nodded.

"Yeah, today just isn't my day," She sighed.

"We're gonna go home," Izzy said.

"Aw Rye," Nick frowned, "Why must you be so clumsy?"

Ryland laughed.

"Ask my mom," She said. The three got in the car and drove home. Ryland looked at Izzy who sat next to her.

"Do you remember where Aunt B put the pads?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Izzy nodded.

"Thanks," Ryland said, "You'll have to show me."

"Ok," Izzy said. They arrived at the house and went inside.

"I'm home early," Ryland said.

"We know," Bella sighed, "Poor thing."

"Eh, I'm good," Ryland said. Izzy and Ryland sat down on the couch in the family room.

"Nick is coming over after practice, he's gonna help out at the bakery, too," Ryland said.

"Which Nick?" Bella asked.

"Nick on the football team, my friend," Ryland said.

"Oh, ok," Bella said. She spotted Chris opening the door.

"Chris, where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh, meeting Nick and Martin," Chris laughed nervously. Bella eyed him. Just like Eddy, Chris had started scamming a few years back.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Ryland said, "Aunt B, mind if me and Izzy go with him?"

"What? No!" Chris yelled, "It's guys only."

"Oh please," Izzy scoffed, "I heard you on the phone. You're going to check out girls."

"Oh really?" Ryland said. She got up and walked over to Chris. She looked down at him.

"What? We are not!" Chris glared, "I said cars! Like old junkyard cars!"

Ryland raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever," She said, "Hey Aunt B, are mom and Sierra at the bakery?"

"I think so," Bella said.

"Ok, so...," Chris looked at us, "Bye." He hurried out the door. Martin, Edd's son, was sitting on the swings with Nick, Ed and Autumn's son. Chris ran up. He liked hanging out with Martin and Nick, mostly because he felt like the oldest and no one could tell him what to do.

"Hey boys!" Chris grinned.

"Greetings, Chris," Martin said.

"So, you guys ready?" Chris asked.

"Sure am, Chris!" Nick grinned stupidly.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea," Martin said.

"It'll be fine," Chris waved it off, "What could go wrong?"

"Many things," Martin said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much," Chris said, "Come on, time is girls."

The three headed to the nearby mall. Martin looked at the mall.

"The mall?" He asked.

"Duh," Chris said, "My dad said all the chicks hang out at the mall."

"Oh, yeah," Martin said, "But isn't there consequences for doing this?"

"Like what?" Chris asked. Martin thought for a minute.

"Well, I'll probably get scolded by Ryland, you'll get in trouble for lying, and Nick will probably get a timeout for checking out girls," He said.

"Girls are gross, guys!" Nick cried fearfully.

"Whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, "Mom still hasn't found out about my magazines, so we're good."

Martin shook his head.

"She'll eventually find them," He said. Chris rolled his eyes again.

"Just...come on!" He said. Martin sighed in defeat and followed. The three entered an inside caf and sat down.

"Guess what?" Martin said.

"What?" Chris asked, looking at the menu.

"Sierra and Nicole got an internship at the bakery," Martin said, "They both work the registers now."

"Nicole?" Chris brightened, "Awesome!"

"Yeah, and Ryland's friend Kaycee," Martin said, "She helps bake with Mother."

Chris was about to say something, then looked behind Martin and Nick.

"Pst, 12:00!" He hissed quietly.

"No, it's only 9:30," Nick said, looking at his watch. Chris slapped his forehead.

"I mean, look behind you!"

Martin and Nick turned around. Standing there were two 16 year old girls. Martin shook his head and took a sip of his water. The waiter, who was a 18 year old woman, walked over.

"Hi, I'm Bessy, can I take your orders?" She asked. Martin smiled.

"Yes, I will have the garden salad with Italian dressing on the side," He said. Chris stared at Bessy.

"Do you have buttered toast?" Nick asked.

"Actually yes, we do," Bessy said.

"Yay!" Nick cheered, "Buttered toast please!"

"Okay, and for you?" Bessy asked Chris. Chris shook his head.

"Uh, um," He looked at the menu, "Uh, two donuts, please."

"Yes, I'll be right back," Bessy said. Chris waited till the waitress was out of earshot.

"Score!" He whispered to his friends.

"What?" Martin asked.

"Look at her!" Chris said, turning to look at Bessy. Martin sighed.

"Maybe try going for someone who's your age," He said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Why do I hang out with you two?" He asked.

"Because our parents were best friends and our parents make you babysit us," Nick said.

"That's true," Martin said, "Mother also said that it's because Ryland is too busy."

"Yeah, I guess," Chris sighed.

"All Ryland does is exercise, practice, and work at the bakery," Martin frowned.

"All you do is read, study, and read," Chris said, "Your point?"

Martin shrugged.

"I guess I wish I could spend time with her," He sighed.

"Ugh, I LIVE for the moments I can get away from Izzy," Chris groaned.

"Well, you're different," Martin said, "I actually love my sisters."

Chris rolled his eyes. Bessy came back over with their food.

"Here you go," She said, "Enjoy!"

Martin started eating his salad. Chris took a big bite of his donut and Nick gulped down his toast in a second. Martin finished his salad.

"Where to now?" He asked.

"I dunno," Chris said, "Let's go to the junkyard. Looking for old cars sounds pretty good right now."


	2. Izzy's(dotdotdot)Boyfriend?

**Emily: Last chapter Bella forgot to say that Sierra is 12. Lol, noob.**

 **Me: Hey, shut it. I have a horrible memory.**

* * *

Martin shrugged and stood up.

"After we need to go to the bakery, that's what Mother told me," He said.

"Ok," Chris shrugged. They walked to the junkyard and bumped into a certain blue-haired younger girl. Chris and the girl growled at each other.

"Get lost, Kanker!" Chris yelled.

"I was here first!" The girl yelled, "And it's Sheppard! If you're gonna use my last name, use my real last name!"

Martin smiled nervously.

"Greetings, Mary," He said. Mary looked behind Chris and at Martin.

"Hiya, dreamboa-" Mary began, walking towards Martin.

"Oh no," Chris said, holding her back, "These two are my...responsibility... and I'm not letting you attack Martin!"

"Besides, we have someplace to be," Martin said, backing away.

"Oh yeah?" Mary asked, ignoring Martin.

"Yeah!" Chris yelled, "Now beat it! We're looking for cars!"

Mary calmed down.

"Cars?" She asked, surprised, "That's what I'm looking for!"

"Really?" Martin asked, "Why?"

"Duh, cars are cool," Chris and Mary said at the same time.

"Eh, I don't see what makes them so special," Martin shrugged, "People just use them because they're lazy to walk."

The two rolled their eyes.

"Well, I think it's time to go," Martin said.

"No way, we've only been here two minutes!" Chris said. Martin sighed.

"Fine," He said, "I forgot to mention that Nicole is working right now."

Chris brightened and turned around.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" He asked, "Let's go!"

Martin laughed quietly.

"Goodbye, Mary," He said.

"Bye honeybun!" Mary waved. Martin blushed and laughed. They arrived at the bakery.

"Hey guys," Kaycee beamed.

"Hi boys," Bella smiled, "Find any good cars?"

"Uh, no, Aunt Bella," Martin said, "Where's Mother?"

"She's in the back," Bella said, "Grab an apron and you three get back there."

"Yes Aunt Bella," Martin said. He looked around, "Is Ryland working today?"

"No. She twisted her ankle, so she's at home. Izzy's taking care of her," Bella explained.

"Actually, we're right behind you," Ryland said, "You know I never miss a day of work."

Bella turned around.

"Ryland, I told you to stay at home," She scolded, "You'll make your ankle worse."

"Izzy wrapped it up," Ryland said, "Also Nick kinda carried me baby style the whole way here." Nick laughed.

"I was making sure she didn't run into another wall," He said, "She missed the door when we were leaving."

"Still, I told you to stay home," Bella sighed. Ryland frowned.

"Well, I'm already here. I suppose I should watch the kids," She sighed. Martin hugged his big sister and smiled.

"Ok," Bella sighed, "Just stay seated."

Ryland nodded and sat down at her usual table. Nick sat next to her and Izzy sat across from them. Bella went in the back of the room. Martin went with her. Ed's Nick also followed. Nick A. followed after Ed's Nick.

* * *

At the end of the day…

Ryland was sitting on Nick's lap laughing.

"My mom was a tortoise, my dad was porcupine, I was born to be a slow poke," Ryland joked. Nick laughed harder. Izzy was working the register. Her shift ended in three...two...one...

"Bye mom, Bye dad," She said, grabbing her purse, "I'm meeting James at the mall."

"Wait, who's James?" Eddy asked.

"My boyfriend," Izzy answered, leaving. Eddy frowned and looked at Bella.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. Eddy slammed the register closed and looked at Ryland.

"Did you know Izzy has a boyfriend?" He demanded. Ryland frowned.

"Who James? Yeah," She said.

"Eddy, it's no big deal," Bella said.

"It's a huge deal!" Eddy said, "She never asked me!"

"So?" Eddy asked, "She's allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him," Eddy said.

"What if we met him?" Bella suggested, "So you can get to know him."

"No, my daughter is too young for a boyfriend," Eddy said.

"We were younger than her when we started dating," Bella frowned.

"I know, but you told your dad right away," Eddy said.

"Actually, he guessed," Bella said.

"Still," Eddy said, "You told him right away."

"They've only been dating, like, a week," Bella said.

"Oh," Eddy said, "Ryland can you watch the counter please? I need to 'talk' with your Aunt Bella."

Ryland nodded and got behind the counter with Nick.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Just come with me," Eddy said, going in the back room. Bella followed Eddy, curious. He pushed Bella against the wall and kissed her. She blushed.

* * *

Back up front...

Ryland was talking to Nick when a boy with a quiz bowl hat walked in. Ryland stopped talking and smiled stupidly. The boy walked up to the counter.

"Uh, hello," He said nervously. Ryland smiled.

"Hello, can I help you find something?" She asked.

"Um, yes," He nodded, "I'm getting some cupcakes for my sister."

Ryland smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet," She said, "What kind are you looking to buy?"

"Um, chocolate," The boy said.

* * *

In the back…

Eddy kissed harder and smiled. Bella kissed back harder. Eddy went to put his hand on the table, but ended up putting his hand in a tub of frosting. Bella didn't notice. Eddy pulled his hand out and smeared some frosting on Bella. She broke apart, wiped it off and licked it off her fingers.

"What was all that for?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"I just felt like it," Eddy said. Bella smiled.

Back up front...

Ryland was getting a box for the boy's cupcakes.

"How many?" She asked. Just then, Nick shoved a cupcake in Ryland's face. She gasped.

"Nicholas Austin!" She exclaimed. Nick laughed.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. Ryland wiped off the frosting and threw it at Nick. She turned to him.

"Yep," Ryland said, "Hey, aren't you in my Bio class?"

"Um, I believe so," The boy nodded. Ryland smiled.

"Um Nick, can you please-" She was cut off by a face full of flour, "Nick!"

Nick laughed and turned to the boy.

"She looks like a snowball, does she not?" He laughed. Bella poked her head out at the noise.

"What did I say about wasting the food?!" She yelled. Ryland blushed slightly. Andie came out from the back.

"Oh, is this the boy you said you liked?" She asked. Ryland blushed intensely.

"Mom!" She said. Bella giggled. Ryland blushed and looked at the boy. He was red.

"Um, w-well, I-I guess I'll just leave," He handed them the money and quickly left. Ryland grabbed her duffle bag and raced out the door.

"Ryland, your shift isn't over!" Nick A. called after her.

"Just let her go," Bella sighed.

* * *

At the mall...

Izzy and James were in a restaurant, laughing.

"So, have you told your dad yet?" James asked.

"Yeah, just did," Izzy said, "Sorta."

"Cool," James said, "So, do your cousins like anyone?"

"Ryland and Sierra?" Izzy asked, "Um, yeah."

"Who?" James asked.

"I don't wanna say," Izzy said.

"Come on, I won't tell," James said.


	3. Dinner

"They don't want me to tell," Izzy said.

"Okay," James said. Just then, Izzy got a text.

Bella: Invite James over for dinner tomorrow night.

Izzy looked up at James.

"Uh, wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"Sure," James shrugged.

"Cool," Izzy smiled.

* * *

The next night…

Eddy was helping Bella cook dinner.

"Now you will be nice and polite during this dinner," Bella said. She was making pasta. Eddy sighed.

"Fine," He said. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Izzy yelled, rushing to the door. She was wearing a pretty noodle strap pink dress. James smiled.

"Hey beautiful," He said.

"Hey!" Izzy smiled, hugging James, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," James said, "My mom was acting weird and yelling at the books to get a job."

"Books do have a job," Izzy said, "They're teachers!"

"True," James said.

"Well, come in," Izzy said.

"Okay," James said. He walked in and smiled at Izzy. Bella smiled.

"Hello, you must be James," She said.

"Yes ma'am," James said.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said, "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you," James said.

"Kids, come on down!" Bella yelled upstairs, "Dinner is ready!"

Chris and the twins raced downstairs. James sat at the table with Izzy.

"Eddy, is the pasta ready yet?" Bella yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah," He said.

"Ok," Bella said, "Dinner will be out in a minute, kids."

"Okay," James said. Eddy brought the pasta out. Sauce and butter came in separate bowls. He sat next to Bella after he fixed everyone's plate. Everyone started eating. After dinner, James and Izzy talked in the living room. Bella smiled at the two.

"See? Isn't he nice?" She asked Eddy. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess," He said, "I approve."

Bella smiled and gave Eddy a quick kiss.

"Grazie," She said.

"You're welcome," He said.

* * *

The next day at school…

Izzy was taking with Nicole and Sally, another girl they knew. Ryland was cleaning her locker. Nick A. snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" He yelled. Ryland jumped and hit her elbow on the wall.

"Ow," She said. Ryland came out of the locker and started beating Nick on the butt with a rag, "Don't scare me like that!"

Nick A. laughed and saw Kevin walking down the hall. Izzy and her friends saw and started laughing. Sally laughed.

"I can't breathe!" She choked out.

"Me...either!" Izzy choked out. Ryland grabbed a water sprayer and sprayed Nick.

"Get out of here," She said. Nick laughed and ran down the hall. Ryland laughed quietly and put the stuff away. She too noticed Kevin and walked down the hall with her hood up. Nicole smiled.

"That was hilarious," She laughed.

"Yeah," Sally laughed, "I'll tell ya, you're lucky to have her as a cousin."

"Yes I am," Izzy said, looking at Ryland, "Yes I am."

The bell rang and the kids headed to Bio class, which Edd taught. Ryland was sitting next to Nick, listening to her dad.

"Alright class, today I will be assigning partners," Edd said, "You are to draw a diagram of the human body."

Edd assigned the first few partners.

"Ryland and Kevin."

Ryland blushed intensely.

'Please pick me and James,' Izzy thought in her head. Edd looked over the list.

"Izzy and James," He said.

"Yes!" Izzy said quietly. Ryland raised her hand nervously.

"Yes, Ryland?" Edd called on her.

"U-um, c-can I have a different partner?" Ryland asked. Edd frowned.

"I apologize, but everyone else is taken," He said. Ryland frowned and blushed. Everyone got into their groups and Ryland walked nervously over to Kevin. Izzy and James were already sitting together. James smiled.

"This is awesome," He said. Ryland smiled nervously.

"H-hello," She said to Kevin.

* * *

After class…

Ryland was standing by her locker with Izzy, Nick A., and Sierra.

"So, how was that class?" Izzy asked, "I kept forgetting stuff."

Ryland smiled.

"I remember everything," She said, "Although, it was hard to concentrate because I didn't want to make Kevin more nervous than I was."

Nick A. laughed.

"Just tell him how you feel," He said. Ryland stared at him.

"My mom already did that."

"I ALMOST forgot the ovaries," Izzy said, "Not sure how."

Ryland laughed.

"I did that once," She said, "My dad gave me a B because of it."

"But how'd you forget the ovaries?" Izzy asked, shocked, "They hurt like crap."

"I don't know," Ryland said. The bell rung and they hurried to their next class. Izzy sat next to Nicole in art. Ryland sat next to Kaycee.

"Hey girl," Kaycee beamed. Ryland smiled.

"Hey," She said.

* * *

After school…

Ryland met up with Izzy, Nick A., and Sierra.

"Mom said she needed help at the bakery, so I'm gonna go with Sierra," Ryland said, "You guys wanna come?"

"Nah, I got homework," Izzy said.

"You know I would love to, but I have practice," Nick A. said. Ryland waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just see you guys later," She said. Ryland walked off with Sierra and went to the bakery, "Hey Aunt B."

"Ciao," Bella waved and smiled. Sierra sat down at a table and got started on her homework. Ryland went into the back.

"Hey, where's Izzy?" Bella asked.

"Ah, she had homework," Sierra said quietly. She finished her homework right away and started on her mixes. Bella smiled. A boy Sierra's age walked in and walked up to the counter. Sierra didn't notice.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Bella asked.

"I'm here to buy a cupcake for my buddy," The boy said.

"What kind?" Bella asked.

"Red velvet," The boy said. Sierra eventually looked over and blushed.

"Coming right up," Bella said. Sierra pulled her hat down.

 _'Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me,'_ She chanted internally. The boy turned around to check the clock and saw Sierra.

"Greetings Sierra," He smirked. Sierra blushed. Bella was in the back, telling the others what to make. The boy walked over to Sierra and smirked.

"Hey blondie," He said. Sierra blushed and smiled nervously.

"Ah, h-hello E-Eddward," She said quietly. Bella's ears perked up.

"Eddward?" She asked herself.


	4. Asking Out Kevin Anderson

The boy sat across from Sierra and smiled.

"Whatcha doin', honey bun?" He asked. Sierra blushed.

"Ah, w-well I'm talking to you," She joked. Eddward laughed. Bella looked out in the room. Eddward looked into Sierra's coral blue eyes and smiled.

"I have a swim meet tomorrow, I expect to see you there," He said. Sierra blushed and smiled.

"O-okay," She said. Bella smiled slightly. Eddward got up, walked over to Sierra, and kissed her cheek. Sierra blushed and smiled big. Bella giggled slightly.

"Cupcake's ready!" Izzy announced.

"Thanks, doll," Eddward smirked. He handed Izzy a twenty, "Keep the change."

"Ok," Izzy said, "Thanks."

Eddward winked at Sierra and left. Sierra looked at Izzy and smiled. Izzy smiled back. Ryland was leaning up against the door frame.

"He so likes you," She said. Sierra blushed and nodded. Izzy giggled.

"I-I think he asked me out," Sierra said. Ryland smiled.

"Ooh, who is it?" Ryland asked. Sierra blushed.

"Eddward Rockwell."

Ryland paled. Chris walked in and he looked excited.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick asked.

"I got a date with Nicole Dorn!" Chris beamed.

"Cool," Sierra said, "I have one with Edd Rockwell."

"Yeah yeah, cool," Chris said. Ryland sighed.

"I think I'm going to ask Kevin out," She said, "But I don't know what to say."

Chris ignored her as he talked to Martin and Nick.

"You could do it now," Sierra said, seeing Kevin walking down the street. Ryland laughed nervously.

"I-I can't," She said. Ryland sighed and went outside. She walked across the street and up to Kevin.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?" Ryland asked.

"Oh, a-alright," Kevin said. Ryland cleared her throat and bit her lip nervously.

"I uh, wanted to, uh, ask you, if maybe, um," Ryland cleared her throat again, "You would want to go to out with me?"

Ryland blushed slightly. Kevin blushed too.

"Oh, w-well, um," He looked nervous, "I-I'd love to."

Ryland fought a smile.

"C-cool," She said, "Also, theoretically speaking, is it wrong for a 'cool kid' to like a 'shy kid'?"

"Oh, I don't believe so," Kevin said, "Anyone can like whoever they want."

Ryland smiled then frowned.

"Is it wrong for a girl to play football, or any sport for that matter?" She asked. She looked into Kevin's eyes.

"No," Kevin shook his head. Ryland's phone buzzed. She looked at it, read something, and started crying softly.

"I have to go," She said, beginning to walk away. Kevin frowned. Ryland read more of the stuff on her phone and bit her lip in hurt.

"I have to go," She repeated. She began walking again but sat on a bench and sobbed in pain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kevin asked. Ryland looked over at Kevin and handed him her phone.

"They won't give up," She sobbed. Kevin frowned.

"This is wrong," He sighed. Ryland chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"This is my life," She sobbed. Ryland felt Kevin sit next to her.

"Well, it shouldn't be," He said.

"Well, it is, okay?" Ryland sniffed, "I can't change it."

She looked at Kevin and sighed.

"But you can change how it affects you," Kevin said. Ryland looked into Kevin's eyes.

"You're right, starting with something I've been fretting about for a long time," Ryland said.

"What's that?" He asked. Ryland sighed.

'Please don't hate me for this,' Ryland thought. She leaned forward and kissed Kevin on the lips. Kevin turned completely red.

'Oh god, his lips are so soft,' Ryland thought. She put her hand on Kevin's cheek and kissed him more. Kevin pulled away.

"M-my apologies, but I'd rather not," He said.

'Way to go, Ryland!' Ryland thought. Ryland blushed and looked away. She chuckled.

"You remind me of my dad," She said.

"Ah, yes, well," Kevin looked down, "Perhaps that's why Mrs. Sheppard's daughter likes me."

'Aw crap, I tell him how I feel and he makes me feel stupid!'

Ryland leaned back and sighed, her purple and blue eyes sparkling in the light of the lamp post.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," She said.

"Oh, no," Kevin quickly shook his head, "Not girlfriend, not even close! More like stalker. You know that one girl, Mary, who likes your brother Martin?"

Ryland nodded.

"Yeah, what about her?" She asked.

"She has an older sister, Martha," Kevin explained.

"Oh," Ryland said. She looked over at Kevin, "Can I tell you something, Kev?"

"Yes?" Kevin asked.

"I, um," Ryland started. She cleared her throat, "Look, I'm honest and I hate it sometimes, this being one of those times, but I DO like you."

"Well, you do seem nice," Kevin said.

"As do you," Ryland said, "You don't deserve to be tormented by anyone. Just know that I'll always be there for you, y'know, to fix you when you're broken."

Kevin smiled.

"Thank you," He said.

* * *

At original Kevin's house...

Nicole came home, smiling.

"I got a date," She announced happily.

"That's great, baby," Nazz smiled, "Who is it?"

"His name is Chris," Nicole said, "I think you guys and his dad were friends. Do you remember Eddy?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Uh uh, you're not going out with Chris," He said.

"What?! Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because I hate his dad," Kevin snapped.

"But Chris is nice," Nicole said.

"I don't give a crap. You are going with someone else and that's final!" Kevin shouted.

"I hate you!" Nicole screamed stomping upstairs and slamming her door. Nazz frowned.

"Kevin, why can't she go out with Chris?" She asked, "You have to let this silly feud go."

"Because he's a dork," Kevin huffed. "It's all he'll ever be!"

"Kevin, he owns his own bakery," Nazz said, "No offence, but he's kinda done better than you..."

Kevin scoffed.

"How so?" He asked.

"He owns his own shop!" Nazz said. Kevin growled and stormed off.

"Dork," He hissed under his breath.

* * *

Back with Ryland and RevKev...

Ryland smiled and hugged Kevin. Kevin blushed slightly. Ryland hugged Kevin slightly harder, almost like an affectionate hug.

"Never let anyone put you down," She purred in his ear.

"I don't," Kevin said.

"Not even Edd Rockwell?" Ryland purred in Kevin's ear, "Don't lie to me."

Kevin shook his head.

"Not even him," He said. Ryland frowned and planted a kiss on Kevin's neck. Kevin blushed. Ryland let her mind go numb as she skimmed her nose up Kevin's neck. Kevin turned red.

"R-Ryland, w-what are you doing?" He asked.


	5. Life Isn't Worth Living(dotdotdot)Is It?

**Me: This whole thing was Emily's idea, with what Ryland tries to do in the car. I...Emily, that's...really dark.**

 **Emily: She lives.**

 **Me: I know, but still!**

* * *

Ryland didn't really know what she was doing, but maybe it had something to do with what she did next. Ryland kissed Kevin's cheek and put her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer and leaning her head on Kevin's chest. He turned even redder. Ryland liked having Kevin this close to her. She then did the unthinkable and let her heart do the thinking. Ryland kissed Kevin gently on the lips. Kevin pushed her away. Suddenly, they heard an angry scream. Ryland jumped.

"I should go, my dad got home and is probably worried about me," Ryland said. Ryland grabbed her phone and raced down the road. Martha, Mary's sister, growled at Ryland. Ryland rolled her eyes in her mind and tried to control the sound of her heart which seemed to beat in a way it shouldn't whenever she was around Kevin. Bella saw Ryland enter the bakery.

"Closing time," She announced. Ryland sighed and begged for the blush to disappear from her cheeks.

"Hey, you look warm," Bella said, "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah," Ryland said.

"Ok," Bella eyed her, "Come on kids."

Ryland was quiet the whole ride home.

"Ryland, are you alright, honey?" Edd asked. Ryland was biting her nails.

"I-I-I, uhhh," She stuttered.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it," Edd said. Ryland hugged Edd.

"I kissed someone!" She cried out.

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetheart," Edd grinned, "But I'm driving."

"No it's not, Dad!" Ryland cried, "It was awkward! I kept getting pushed away and I didn't know what to do."

"Oh, well..." Edd didn't know what to say. Ryland's mind was spinning out of control.

"I felt like a total idiot and a good for nothing slut!" She cried, "The kids at school are right! I'm a waste of life!" Ryland started crying, "I should just die!"

"Ryland!" Edd cried.

"No dad, really!" Ryland sobbed, "It would be better than being called a slut, whore, being shut down!"

"Ryland, no," Edd frowned, "Trust me, life is worth living."

Ryland noticed a pocket knife in the seat and stuck it in her pocket.

"You haven't been bullied, you and your perfect life!" Ryland hissed, "I want to die!"

Ryland started crying and saying she wants to die.

"I was bullied," Edd said, "When I was younger, Uncle Eddy, Mr. Ed and I were outcasts. Nobody liked us. And add to that Brandon's beat downs. But I stayed strong."

"Yeah, because Aunt Bella had to defend your helpless ass!" Ryland hissed, "You're nothing but a wuss!"

Ryland started crying again.

"Ryland!" Edd scolded, "You're not allowed to swear! And Bella arrived in the cul-de-sac when we were eleven. Before that, we were on our own."

"What, now I'm the bad guy?" Ryland asked, "You always said to be honest, and I am! So if I'm the bitch, I'm the slut, and if I'm the slut..." Ryland took out the pocket knife, "I should die."

"No, you shouldn't!" Edd said. Ryland sighed and brought the knife to her arm.

"Life isn't worth it," She sobbed. Ryland stopped within inches of her skin.

"Ryland, stop!" Edd ordered. Ryland put the knife in her pocket, grabbed her duffle bag, and when Edd stopped at a traffic light, got out of the car.

"Ryland get back in here!" Edd yelled, "That's highly unsafe!"

"So what?" Ryland called back, "Maybe someone will put me out of my misery!"

Ryland stormed away and headed to the football field.

"RYLAND!" Edd yelled. The light turned green and he turned to follow Ryland. Ryland growled under her breath and turned down a bad alley. She always went down this way.

"Ryland!" Edd called fearfully. Ryland whipped around.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She hissed, "I'm not a baby anymore to where you can control me!"

Ryland walked off to the football field.

"Ryland, please!" Edd called, "I care about you! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Just leave me alone," Ryland said. She put her hood up and kept walking. Edd frowned. When Ryland got to the football field, she sat in the bleachers and started crying. Edd drove up and sat next to her. Ryland lay across Edd's lap and sobbed.

"Everybody hates me," She said.

"Not everyone," Edd said, "You have two parents and a brother and two sisters that love you, you have Izzy, Chris, and the twins, Aunt Bella, Uncle Eddy, Nicole..."

Ryland sat up and hugged Edd. Edd smiled and hugged back.

"You have more people who love you that I did at your age," Edd said, "I had Uncle Eddy, Aunt Bella, and Mr. Ed. My mother wasn't home that much."

"Mom said that happened with Nana," Ryland said. Edd nodded. Ryland sighed and pulled free.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course," Edd nodded. Ryland cleared her throat.

"Theoretically speaking, if I would ask someone out, how would you react?" Ryland asked nervously.

"Well, I would be proud," Edd said, "That's very brave."

Ryland blushed slightly.

"What if I said I asked out Kevin A?" She said.

"Well, that would be fine," Edd said, "He's a nice boy."

Ryland smiled slightly.

"Y'know, he reminds me of you," Ryland said.

"Really?" Edd asked.

"Yes," Ryland said, "You don't see it?"

"Well, I suppose," Edd said.

"It's weird, my heart beats in a way it shouldn't whenever I'm around him," Ryland said.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked.

"I...don't know," Ryland said, "It's like, maybe he feels weird around me, too?"

"Well, maybe he does," Edd said. Ryland blushed furiously.

"What makes you think that?" She asked. Edd shrugged. Ryland tried to make the blush disappear from her face but failed. Edd laughed.

"Come now, let's get home," He said.

"Okay," Ryland sighed. They stood up and walked to the car. Ryland looked at the pocket knife.

"Not today," She whispered. Ryland threw the knife at the ground.

 _'Not ever,'_ Edd thought. Ryland sighed and got in the car. Edd drove home.

* * *

 **Me: Y'know, this has definitely been the most...unique story in this trilogy. In the first two, they both mainly focused on one topic. The Next Step was Bella and Andie being pregnant, and in Second Generation, it was them taking care of the kids. But in this one, focusing on the kids more, it unfolds into this...amazing work of art. It shows them going through these troubles and adventures of growing up. They discover new things and of course, love. It's definitely the most...it's diverse, to say the least. And it's most probably my favorite of the trilogy, now that I think about it. And we're still working on it now. And it changes so drastically, from the kids finding love to them learning things about themselves they never knew before. I mean, it has over 1000 PMs so far, and we're not even close to done. This will be probably the longest, most thought out, (not really, we just make stuff up as it goes along) and most diverse. And all the kids change in some way...I just love it. I really do. It's just...amazing.**

 **Emily: Did you come up with all that off the top of your head?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Emily: Daayuum, Bella.**


	6. Merry Christmas

Eddy was making dinner. Chris, Izzy, and the twins were playing Minecraft. It was really one of the only things they agreed on.

"Hey Bella," Eddy whispered to Bella.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"What would another kid be like?" Eddy joked. Bella glared.

"A lot more money that we probably don't have," She said. Eddy laughed.

"I'm kidding," He said.

"You better be," Bella mumbled. Eddy smirked and flung sauce on Bella's face. She glared at him and wiped it off. Eddy laughed. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" She called, "Turn off the Xbox!"

Eddy put the plates on the table and handed out the food.

* * *

After dinner…

Bella and Eddy were watching titanic. The kids were playing Minecraft upstairs in their rooms.

"This movie is both romantic and tragic," Eddy said.

"Yeah," Bella nodded in agreement. Eddy yawned and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Skip to Christmas…

Ryland was sitting on the couch with Sierra, Maya, Izzy, and Kevin. Chris and the twins were upstairs playing Minecraft. The family was going to arrive soon for Christmas. Maya was talking to Edd who had Sierra on his lap. Ryland was talking to Kevin.

"Ok ok," She started, "My mom was a tortoise, my dad was a porcupine, I was born to be a slow poke!"

Edd laughed. Ryland laughed. Maya got up and went to the kitchen. She got a handful of frosting and slapped Ryland with it.

"Slap Cam!" She said. Everyone laughed.

"Maya!" Edd scolded. Ryland laughed.

"Dad, it's okay," Ryland said. She wiped off the frosting and smeared it on Kevin's face.

"Ryland!" Kevin frowned and wiped it off. Ryland laughed again.

"What?" She said, "I wanna have fun."

Maya smirked and threw a twig of mistletoe at Ryland.

"Stop throwing things in my house," Bella said from the kitchen.

"Whatever," Maya said. She put her purse in front of Ryland's feet so she would trip when she got up.

"Hey, I saw a funny video online that I want to show you. I'll go get my phone from the table," Ryland said. Ryland got up but tripped and hit her nose on the wall.

"Ryland, are you ok?" Izzy asked. Ryland looked at Kevin and Izzy. She took her hand away to reveal a bloody nose.

"Does it look bad? I tend to get bloody noses really easily," She said. Izzy paled.

"Uh..."

"I have a bloody nose don't I?" Ryland groaned, grabbing a tissue.

"Uh, yeah," Izzy nodded.

"Not again," Ryland groaned. She sat next to Kevin and tilted her head back.

"Just stay laying down," Edd said.

"Yeah yeah," Ryland said. Maya slipped in next to Ryland and pushed her onto Kevin's lap. Ryland blushed furiously. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ryland looked at the door then looked up at Edd.

"Who's that, Dad?" She asked. Edd opened the door.

"Mother, Father," Edd smiled. Maya shot up like a rocket.

"Grandma, grandpa!" She squealed.

"Hello," Edd's mom smiled. Sierra got off of Eddward's lap and walked over.

"Hello grandmother, hello grandfather," she said. Eddward scoffed.

"Daddy's girl," He said.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Izzy raced over and hugged them. Ryland sat up and dragged Kevin with her.

"Hi Granny, hi Pops," She said, hiding behind Kevin, "This is my...friend, Kevin."

"Nice to meet you," Bella's dad said, "Now, where's Bella?"

"Kitchen," Ryland said. She sat back on the couch with Kevin and laid against his chest. Bella heard her dad's voice and came out.

"Papa!" She greeted. Sierra looked over at Eddward.

"I, uh, I'm going to, uh, be over there," She said.

"Alright," Eddward said.

"Do you have presents?" Chris asked, rushing over.

"I think we should open gifts after dinner, right Rob?" Angela, Edd's mom, said.

"Aw," Chris groaned.

"Yeah," Rob nodded, "After the rest of the family gets here."

"Too bad, so sad," Ryland teased, "Christmas is about being together with family and friends, and the people who you love."

Ryland looked into Kevin's eyes and smiled.

"And if you're in Italy, dressing up and going door to door for small gifts like fruit and nuts," Bella said.

"Exactly," Sierra said.

'It's also about pranks,' Maya thought. She smirked with a piece of mistletoe in her hand. She held it above Kevin's head and pushed Ryland forward, causing her to kiss Kevin.

After the rest of the family arrive, 12 kids were upstairs playing Minecraft. Ryland was sitting next to Sierra, reading.

"It's time to make dinner," Bella announced. All the moms, including Edd's mom and Andie, came in.

"Two hours of peace and quiet," Ryland said, "Wonderful."

Maya walked over to Kevin.

"I have a question for you," She said.

"Yes?" Kevin asked. Maya looked at Ryland then looked at Kevin.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" She asked, smirking. Kevin turned red.

"Well, are you?" Maya asked, "It's Christmas Eve, you have to."

"Ah, w-well," Kevin looked nervous.

"Chicken," Maya said.

"I am not, I'm just nervous," Kevin said.

"Wuss," Maya said.

"I am not," Kevin argued.

"Then kiss her, chicken," Maya said.

"I will," Kevin gulped.

"Congrats, brother," Maya said, "On this day, you are no longer in the friend zone."

"I haven't been," Kevin said, "And I'm not your brother."

Maya face palmed.

"It's figure of speech, nerd," She said.

"Well," Kevin frowned.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Maya smiled.

"Um, a-after dinner," Kevin said.

"Okay," Maya said. Ryland looked over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um, n-nothing," Kevin said. Ryland shrugged and kept reading.

"Okay," She mumbled.

* * *

After dinner…

Maya was talking to Kevin in the kitchen.

"Alright, it's after dinner, chicken boy," She said, her arms crossed.

"Alright, alright," Kevin said, "Don't pressure me."

"I'm not pressuring you, chicken," Maya said.

"You kinda are," Kevin said.

"Shut up," Maya hissed, "Now go!"

Kevin glared then walked up to Ryland. Ryland was on her phone. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kev," She greeted.

"Um, h-hello, R-Ryland," He said nervously. Ryland set her phone down and tied her hair in a bun.

"What's up with you, pumpkin?" Eddward asked.

"Um, Ryland, may I talk to you?" Kevin asked, "Alone?"

"Oooh," Maya said. Ryland threw a pillow at her.

"Sure," Ryland said. They went upstairs. Kevin went into the spare room with Ryland and closed the door. Ryland smiled.

"So what's up?" She asked. Kevin blushed and gulped. He walked up to Ryland and sighed.

"Kevin, you okay?"

'Just get it over with, just a really quick kiss,' Kevin thought. Kevin adjusted his glasses and kissed Ryland. Ryland blushed furiously but kissed back.

'God I missed this!' Ryland thought.

Kevin broke apart. Ryland stared at him while blushing bright pink.

"Um, merry Christmas?" Kevin laughed nervously. Ryland laughed and kissed Kevin.

"Merry Christmas," She purred in his ear. They went back downstairs. Ryland was fighting the smile on her face. The kittens, not really kittens anymore, ran around. Ryland sat next to Edd and Kevin sat next to her.

"Hi Daddy," She beamed.

"Hello," Edd smiled. Ryland was trying to get the smile and the blush off of her face so hard.

"What's with you?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing," Ryland blushed and smiled.

"Come on, what happened?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing happened," Ryland blushed even more and smiled.

"Yes it did," Izzy nodded.

"Nothing happened, okay?!" Ryland shouted. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, sheesh," She said. Ryland looked at Kevin and smiled. She then texted Izzy.

Ryland: Kevin kissed me!:D

Izzy checked her phone and smiled.

Izzy: AAAAHHH! EEEEE! This is huge!

Ryland: yeah, think he liked it?:/

Izzy: If HE kissed U, then prolly.

Ryland: Idk, I'll ask him through texts.

Ryland went to Kevin's number and texted him.

Ryland: did you enjoy the... Act of affection?

Kevin: Um, y-yes.

Ryland: you-you did?:3

Kevin: Truthfully, yes.

Ryland looked up from her phone and at Kevin. She was beyond sunburnt red.

* * *

That night, everybody went home.


	7. Hanging Out

**Me: The next day…**

* * *

Chris and the twins were having a snowball fight in the backyard. Ryland was hanging out with Izzy in Izzy's room. They were playing Minecraft.

"So, uh, I have good news," Ryland said.

"What?" Izzy asked. She was building a house. Ryland killed a creeper.

"Well, yesterday, Kevin said he enjoyed the little kiss," Ryland said, "But the bad news is I haven't told Mom or Dad."

"Ok, so how's that bad?" Izzy asked, "I haven't told mine about me and James kissing."

"What, really?" Ryland asked, "You didn't?"

"Of course not," Izzy said, "He's my boyfriend."

"I know," Ryland said, "I just thought I'd be the first one to kiss anyone."

"Why?" Izzy asked, "Mom said she and Dad kissed before they were even going out, but only because of a scam. Besides, you HATED kissing when we were younger."

"What?" Ryland said, "That was before I met Kevin." Ryland smiled, "Speaking of Kevin, I hired him at the bakery."

"You mean Mom did," Izzy said. Ryland paused the game and looked at Izzy.

"No, I did," She said.

"But you're not allowed to hire," Izzy said, "Only Mom and Dad are."

"I'm sorry," Ryland said, "I'll tell them right now."

"Ok," Izzy said. Ryland got up and went downstairs.

"Aunt B," She said. Bella looked up from her book.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I hired Kevin for the bakery," Ryland said.

"You're friend Kevin?" Bella asked. Ryland cleared her throat.

"Yeah my...friend," She said.

"Well, ok," Bella said.

"You're not mad?" Ryland asked.

"Well, no," Bella said, "Just make sure to ask me next time before you hire somebody."

"Whew, good. Now, I know for sure you would be mad that I kissed Kevin," Ryland said.

"Really?" Bella asked, "Well, congrats."

Ryland blushed furiously and went to turn around, but she ran into the wall.

"Stai bene?" Bella asked, worried.

"OW!" Ryland cried out, holding her now bleeding nose. Bella went and got her a tissue. Ryland sat down and started texting Kevin.

Ryland: it's official, I'm the clumsiest person on earth. Just ran into a wall. XD

Kevin: It's happened to others.

Ryland: I'm well aware of that-_- Ugh, now I have another bloody nose. Best day ever huh?

Kevin: XD

Ryland: Do you wanna meet up later? We really need to start working on that project for science class.

Kevin: Sure. When?

Ryland: Maybe later at my place? I say later because of my nose

Kevin: Sure. Get better soon.

Ryland: thanks Kev. See you later

Kevin: Can't wait. ;)

Ryland: :3

Ryland went back upstairs.

"What took so long?" Izzy asked.

"Ran into a wall, got a bloody nose, have to go finish a project later," Ryland said, "The usual."

Izzy laughed.

"I have to go, since I know I'm gonna forget," Ryland said.

"Ok, bye," Izzy waved, "Come log yourself out."

Ryland logged out and went home.

"Ugh, I have nose blood on my clothes, ewww," She whined. Ryland changed into a white t-shirt, denim shorts, and let her hair down. There was a knock on the door and Ryland opened it to Kevin.

"Hello," Kevin said. Ryland hugged the taller boy.

"I'm so happy to see you," She said happily.

"And I, you," Kevin agreed. Ryland stopped hugging Kevin and blushed slightly.

"Come on in," She said. Kevin walked in. Ryland closed the door and walked over to the dining room and sat down.

"Have a seat," She said. Kevin sat next to her. Ryland smiled and started typing up the presentation on her laptop.

* * *

Afterwards…

Ryland was sitting on the couch talking to Kevin. Well, trying to. Ryland looked over at Kevin.

"Do you even like me?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Kevin said.

Ryland raised her eyebrow at Kevin then sighed. She looked around then kissed Kevin gently on the lips. Kevin blushed. Ryland closed her eyes and kissed Kevin more. Kevin kissed slightly back. Ryland smiled and kissed slightly harder. Kevin did too. Ryland wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist and pulled him closer. Kevin turned red. Ryland calmed Kevin's nerves by rubbing his back. Kevin relaxed slightly. Ryland slid her hand down Kevin's back.

"Relax," Ryland purred in Kevin's ear.

"O-OK," He said nervously.

Ryland rubbed Kevin's back and kissed slightly harder. Kevin kissed back. Ryland worked up the courage to use her tongue. Kevin turned sunburnt red. Ryland rubbed Kevin's back again. Kevin broke apart. Ryland sighed and looked at Kevin.

"I-I love you," She said.

"And I you, but," Kevin sighed, "I'm just not comfortable with this."

Ryland frowned and nodded.

"I understand," Ryland said.

"Thank you," Kevin sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryland asked.

"Of course," Kevin said.

"Are we, like, y'know, together?" Ryland choked out.

"I thought we have been," Kevin said.

"I don't know, Kev. You haven't shown it for over a year," Ryland said.

"Well, I-I'm just nervous," He looked down. Ryland frowned, wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was, too," She said. Kevin smiled nervously. Ryland rubbed Kevin's back.

"I guess we just have to give this relationship some time," Ryland said. Kevin nodded.

"I'll love you no matter what," Ryland said, "We'll just have to take our time, though."

"Indeed," Kevin nodded again. Ryland kissed Kevin's cheek and hugged him. The two teens lay back against the couch and Ryland snuggled up with him. Kevin smiled. Ryland put her head on Kevin's chest and smiled. Ryland looked up at Kevin.

"Do you hate my eyes?" She asked. Her eyes were blue with a purple tint.

"Of course not," Kevin said, "They're very original."

Ryland moved so her head was on Kevin's lap and she looked up at him.

"I hate my eye color," She said.

"I love it," Kevin said.

"Of course you do," Ryland said, "You have gorgeous emerald green eyes and I look weird!"

"You don't look weird," Kevin said, "Actually, weird is good."

"Um, thank you?" Ryland asked.

"Besides, I-I like weird," Kevin smiled.

"What does that mean?" Ryland asked.

"A little weird is good," Kevin said.

"I-I guess," Ryland said.

'Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes!' Ryland thought. Ryland looked into Kevin's eyes and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. Kevin blushed. Ryland broke apart and frowned.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Um, i-it's ok," Kevin said nervously. Ryland looked at Kevin.

"Wait, d-did, did you want to kiss me?" She asked quietly.

"Well, um..." Kevin didn't answer. Ryland looked at Kevin.

"I won't force you to," She said.

"I-I'd rather not," Kevin said.

"Okay," Ryland said. She snuggled back up with Kevin. He smiled. Ryland closed her eyes and smiled.


	8. A Day At The Bakery

**Me: The next week at the bakery…**

* * *

Eddy was frosting a cake. The kids were at school so it was just him and Bella.

"I think it's supposed to snow later," Eddy said.

"Again?" Bella asked, "It's been snowing non-stop."

"I know," Eddy said.

"I hate snow," Bella sighed.

"Yeah, but the kids would get snow days," Eddy said.

"That's the only thing I liked about it," Bella said, "That, and the fact that it's delicious."

Eddy laughed.

"It is," Bella said.

"I won't judge," Eddy said.

"Thanks," Bella smiled. Eddy laughed quietly and finished frosting the cake.

* * *

That afternoon the kids came in.

"Hey," Eddy said.

"Hi Daddy," Izzy smiled. Eddy hugged Izzy and got back to work.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Boring," Izzy groaned.

"Ditto," Ryland said. Eddy laughed. Bella did, too.

"Where's Chris?" She asked.

"Where else?" Izzy said, "Detention."

"Like father, like son," Maya said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just get to work," Eddy said. Maya sat down.

"It's my day off," She said.

"And I'm meeting up with James," Izzy said.

"I have a date with Eddward," Sierra said. Eddy frowned.

"Well, just come back afterwards," Bella said. Everyone except Maya and Ryland left.

"I'm free," Ryland said.

"Ok," Bella said.

"I need you to bake and frost stuff," Eddy said, handing Ryland an apron. Ryland took the apron and went into the back.

* * *

An hour later, Chris entered, grumbling.

"Lousy teachers," He mumbled.

"You set yourself up for failure," Maya said. Chris glared.

"What?" Maya said. "Can't handle honesty?"

Chris rolled his eyes. Maya took a sip of her gingerbread latte from Dunkin Donuts.

"Mmm, yummy," She said.

"Whatever," Chris said, "Mom, can I have a donut?"

"You know the rule," Bella said, "You can't have one if you get detention. When I was in my anger managment school, I didn't get a prize for having a one. I got my phone taken away at home."

Chris groaned and grabbed an apron.

"Chop chop, bakery boy," Maya teased. Chris growled.

"Maya, stop it," Bella said.

"What?" Maya said, "I can have fun."

"Don't make fun of Chris," Bella scolded.

"Okay, I'll make fun of him," Maya said as Kevin walked in, "Hey, chicken."

Kevin glared.

"Maya, stop it," Bella glared, too. Maya laughed and continued drinking her latte.

"You're late anyways," She mumbled.

"My apologies, but Martha wouldn't let me go," Kevin said.

"Okay," Maya said. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you're working the counter today as a start," He said.

"Yes, Mr. McGee," Kevin nodded.

"Maya, I want you to train Kevin," Eddy said. Maya groaned.

"Why can't Aunt Bella do it?" She whined.

"I'm fine," Kevin said, "I've worked a counter before."

Maya lit up.

"Awesome, I'll be in the back enjoying my day off," She said, "Or what's left of it."

* * *

The bakery closed at 6:00. Izzy still hadn't come back. The four kids were talking and sitting in a booth.

"Where's Izzy?" Eddy asked them. Chris shrugged. So did the twins.

"I think she was meeting up with James," Ryland said, "Sierra hasn't come back, either. She's hanging out with Eddward from school."

"Yeah, what she said," Chris said.

"I'll just text her," Ryland said, sitting up from Kevin's lap.

Ryland: hey, where r u? :/

Izzy: W/James at the mall

Ryland: ok, ur mom and dad were worried.

Ryland put her phone in her pocket and snuggled up against Kevin.

"Izzy is at the mall," She said.

"Oh, ok," Bella said. Maya looked out the window.

"It's really coming down out there," She said.

"Great," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Come on, get your coats on," Bella said.

Ryland got her over sized letter man jacket on and Maya got her pink puffy coat on. They all got in the car and Bella and Eddy dropped Ryland and Maya off at their house. Eddy, Bella, and the kids went home. Chris and the twins went upstairs. Eddy and Bella sat on the couch with a blanket. Bella smiled. They were watching a movie. Bella laid her head on Eddy's chest.

"Ti amo," She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you, too," He whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. The Shark

**Me: It's now Spring time! All the kids are a year older by now.**

* * *

Ryland was outside playing football with Nick A, Chris, Bellino, and Hakim.

"I'm gonna go meet James," Izzy said, "Bye."

"Okay, bye," Ryland called as Nick tackled her.

Izzy met James in the woods, the same spot Bella and Eddy hung out all the time.

"Hey Izzy," James smiled.

"Hey James," Izzy smiled back James kissed Izzy's cheek and laid on his back. Izzy smiled.

"Isn't this place cool?" Izzy asked, "My mom said she and my dad used to come here all the time."

"Whoa, really?" James said, "Cool."

"Yeah," Izzy nodded.

James pulled Izzy closer to him. Izzy smiled. James wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist and kissed her. Izzy blushed and kissed back. James kissed harder. Izzy smiled and kissed back even harder. James smiled and kissed down Izzy's neck. Izzy blushed. James kissed Izzy on the lips again and bit her gently. Izzy smiled.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Izzy smiled.

"I love you," James whispered.

"And I, you," Izzy whispered back.

The two kids stayed in the woods until sunset.

"I should get home," Izzy yawned.

"Same here," James said.

"Bye," Izzy kissed James goodbye and left.

* * *

Ryland was over at Izzy's house. She was sitting on the couch talking to Bellino with an ice pack on her lip.

"I'm the clumsiest person alive," She said.

"I doubt it," Bellino said.

"Yeah huh," Ryland said, "I tripped over my own feet and hit my mouth on the bird bath."

"I'm sure there's someone out there who was tripped and fallen into a shark tank," Bellino said.

"Sierra has," Ryland said, frowning.

"Into a shark tank?!" Bellino's eyes widened.

"No, THE shark's tank," Ryland said, "She fell under Eddward's sick spell."

Bellino rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what people see in that guy," He said, "I could probably take him out."

"Yeah right," Ryland said, "Nick couldn't even win a swim race with the guy."

Nick laughed.

"It's true," He said.

"Well, I'm tough," Bellino said. Ryland raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay, what do you want on your tombstone?" She asked. Nick and Hakim laughed. Bellino rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding," Ryland said, "You can talk to him tomorrow. But I have to warn you, for a 12 year old, he's pretty intimidating."

"Yeah yeah," Bellino rolled his eyes. Ryland started texting Izzy.

Ryland: Bellino is asking for trouble with the shark.

Izzy: The shark?

Ryland: Eddward R, captain of the swim team. My sisters boyfriend

Izzy: Ouch. Well, he duz like challenging ppl that r higher than him

Ryland: yep. I thumped Eddward in the head for bothering Kaycee and I ended up with a split lip. But now that I'm captain of the football team, he doesn't seem so tough

Izzy: Lol. I'm surprised he hits girls. Not even Mr. Kanker hit girls

Ryland: you should've seen the mark I gave him

Izzy: I saw the 1 he gave u

Ryland: yeah. But he faired worse. Anyway g2g, bellino is walking out the door to get beat up. Bring popcorn pls

Izzy: Ugh, tell him no. It's my job 2 make sure he doesn't get hurt

Ryland: 2 late. We're already walking down the street after him. Bring a first aid kit pls. Eddward might need one if you know what I mean

Izzy: *rolls eyes*

Ryland looked up from her phone.

"Bellino, stop. You're gonna regret this tomorrow," Ryland said.

"Yeah right," Bellino said, "I'm a natural at this."

Ryland rolled her eyes and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, Mister tough guy," She said. Izzy ran up.

"Bellino, I'm not letting you fight Eddward," She said, "You will get hurt."

"Yeah, you clearly haven't listened to Kevin warn you to not mess with the dorko," Ryland said.

"Ask me if I care," Bellino asked.

"It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt, so you're NOT doing this!" Izzy ordered. Ryland frowned.

"I really don't want you to do this," She said, "He once put John Gold in the hospital, and he's on the football team!"

Izzy grabbed Bellino's wrist.

"Let go of me!" He said.

"Sorry little bro, but I'm not letting you commit suicide," Izzy said, "We're going home."

Ryland saw Sierra and Eddward at the park.

'Please don't let Bellino see him!' Ryland thought. Izzy dragged Bellino back home. Ryland was laying on Izzy's bed.

"You're brother is crazy," She said.

"Which one?" Izzy asked.

"Bellino," Ryland said, "He's insane for thinking he can take on Eddward."

"Yeah," Izzy agreed, "And Chris is always insane."

Ryland laughed.

"We should get to sleep. We have school tomorrow," Ryland said.

"Ugh, yeah," Izzy groaned.

"I actually can't wait," Ryland said, "Me and Kevin are doing our presentation!"

"Good for you," Izzy smiled.

"Ryland, time to go home!" Bella called upstairs.

"Okay," Ryland called, "Bye, beyotch."

Ryland left and went home. Izzy went to sleep. Ryland however, was up texting Kevin.

Ryland: our presentation is tomorrow, are you nervous?

Kevin didn't answer, since he was asleep. Ryland sent one last text and passed out.

Ryland: I love you3


	10. Not My Real Dad?

**Me: The next morning…**

* * *

Ryland was walking with Sierra, Izzy, Chris, and, unfortunately, Eddward.

"Ugh, I was up late playing Plants vs Zombies," Izzy groaned.

"Yeah, I was writing a long article for the school paper," Sierra said quietly. Ryland yawned and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm still tired from watching football," She yawned.

"You drink coffee?" Chris asked.

"It's decaf," Ryland said, "And I'll need it for my presentation."

Eddward scoffed.

"Teachers pet," He said. Ryland rolled her eyes.

"Shut up before I throw this hot coffee on you!" She threatened.

"Still, coffee is gross," Izzy said, "And with kids like us, it doesn't give us energy. It calms us down, like our meds."

"I don't take meds, but I take one that I didn't take," Ryland said. She turned to Eddward, "Five milligrams of don't choke this friggin hoe."

Eddward smirked.

"Easy sweet cheeks," He said.

"Well, we have to take it for our ADHD," Chris said.

"The twins are the only ones who don't have it," Izzy said.

"And me," Ryland said. Eddward poked Ryland.

"Of course Miss Perfect doesn't have ADHD," He said. Ryland slapped Eddward in the face.

"Shut up and leave me alone before I kick your ass again!"

Eddward backed away.

"Well, neither of your parents have ADHD," Izzy said, "Though your dad has OCD. I wonder why you don't have it."

"Probably because I have it," Sierra admitted.

"As do I," Eddward said. Izzy shrugged.

"You're not really like him at all," Chris said. Ryland shrugged.

"Daddy isn't her real dad," Sierra said. Ryland spit her coffee out.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Izzy and Chris yelled. Sierra frowned.

"You didn't know?" She asked. Ryland glared at the girl.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" She yelled.

"But how?" Izzy asked.

"Mama knew this guy that used to be her boyfriend," Sierra said, "He ended up cheating on her with her friend. I overheard her talking about it with dad."

"Well that's mean," Izzy said. Sierra nodded.

"Indeed," She said. Ryland looked down.

"Why would they keep this from me?" She asked.

"Maybe cuz she didn't want to talk about him," Chris said.

"Could be," Sierra said. Ryland looked away, "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryland said. Izzy frowned. Ryland started walking towards the school library. She slid her back down a bookshelf and stared blankly at the other bookshelves. The bell rang for homeroom. Ryland didn't budge.

* * *

She stayed there until lunch when Kevin walked in.

"Hey, I didn't see you in class," Kevin said, "What's wrong?"

Ryland stared at the bookshelves.

"My parents lied to me about my real dad. It wouldn't have been a big deal if they hadn't kept it from me for 14 years," Ryland explained.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked. Ryland looked up at Kevin.

"My mom knew this guy and he was my dad, but he cheated on her with her friend," Ryland said. She got up and wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist, then she pulled herself closer.

"That's horrible," Kevin frowned.

"Yeah," Ryland said, "But I don't put up with any drama. I'm okay." Ryland melted against Kevin and hugged him, "I love you."

"And I love you, too," Kevin smiled. Ryland smiled.

"I know, show me," She said quietly.

Kevin blushed slightly and kissed Ryland. Ryland blushed slightly but kissed back softly. Kevin smiled. Ryland's mind got cloudy and she kissed Kevin slightly harder. Kevin kissed back. Ryland rubbed Kevin's back and kissed even harder. Kevin turned red. Ryland put one hand on Kevin's cheek and kissed him even more, but softer. Kevin moved Ryland's hand. Ryland put Kevin up against the bookshelf and kissed slightly harder. Kevin blushed. Ryland smiled and pulled herself closer to Kevin. Kevin smiled nervously. Ryland let instinct take over and she kissed Kevin hard, but not too hard, and bit his lip gently. Kevin broke apart. Ryland was blushing slightly and smiling. So was Kevin. Ryland wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck and planted a kiss on his neck. Kevin blushed.

"Um, m-maybe we should head to class now," He said. Ryland thought for a minute.

"Class...hmm...oh right, class," She remembered.

"Well, yes, you haven't attended all morning," Kevin said. Ryland frowned.

"Hmm, well, let's go," She said. They walked to the next class. It was Home Economics.

"Okay class, today we will be baking," The teacher said, "You will be baking cookies with your partner and I will grade them by the end of class."

"Yum," Kevin smiled. Ryland nodded as she gathered the ingredients.

"I've got this," She said, "Let's just say there's a reason why my uncle has you working the counter."

Kevin frowned.

"I'm a great cook," He said. Ryland bit her lip.

"Well, no offense, but you bake as good as a drunk toddler," She said. Kevin glared.

"How is that not offencive?" Kevin asked. Ryland flicked one eyebrow seductively.

"It's true," She said.

"Well, it's still not very nice," Kevin said. Ryland put her hand on Kevin's chin.

"I'm sorry," She said. Kevin sighed.

"I-it's alright," He said. Ryland frowned and started mixing up the ingredients while Kevin worked on blending stuff in the blender. Ryland looked over.

"Wait Kev you forgot the-"

Too late.

Ryland wiped batter off of her face.

"The lid," She said. Kevin laughed nervously.

"Oops," He said. Ryland showed no humor.

"My apologies," Kevin frowned. Ryland shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

The day passed quickly and Kevin went home.


	11. KITTENS!

**Me: Did you know that the the brain doesn't recognize the second 'the'? ;) Enjoy the chapter. Sorry about the short chapter.**

* * *

About two months passed before something big happened.

Midnight and Snow had had kittens!

It had also been two months since Prince, the dog from Andie and Edd's wedding, had gotten hit by a car.

"Hi little guys," Izzy smiled at them. Midnight and Snow had each had three kittens. Ryland smiled.

"They're so cute," She said.

"Yeah, they kinda are," Chris smiled.

"Aw, wook at that wittle runt one," Bellini aw'ed

"Cuteness overload," Maya said.

"Yeah, too cute," Bellino agreed.

"Are you going to put them up for adoption?" Ryland asked Bella.

"Well, when they're old enough," Bella said, "But I will let the kids each pick one out to keep."

"Us too?" Maya asked.

"Well, there won't be enough..." Bella said.

"Aww," Maya whined.

"Mayapple, maybe one day Mom and Dad will get us our own pets, but not today," Ryland said.

"Yeah," Izzy said. Ryland looked at the time on her phone.

"We should get going, it's almost curfew," Ryland said.

"Ok, goodbye," Izzy said.

"Bye girls," Bella waved.

"Bye," Ryland said. They left.

* * *

The next day…

Izzy, Ryland, Chris, and the other kids from ages 11-14 met at the bus stop. Ryland was was sitting on a bench. She sneezed.

"Bless you," Izzy said.

"Thank you," Ryland said. Another sneeze.

"Bless you," Chris laughed.

"Thank you," Ryland said again. She sneezed two more times, "Ugh, allergies."

The others laughed. Ryland looked down the the sidewalk and saw Nick A. She smiled. The bus rolled up and everyone got on.

* * *

At school…

The girls walked to their lockers.

"Hey Izzy, can I tell you something?" Ryland asked.

"Sure," Izzy said.

"Remember when I got sick on Monday and had to go home?" Ryland said.

"Yeah," Izzy nodded.

"Well since I was feeling better yesterday, I came to school and my home room teacher asked 'How do you feel'?" Ryland started, "I said 'With my hands' and she gave me a detention for sarcasm towards staff."

"That's not sarcasm," Izzy said, "It's just a joke."

"I know," Ryland said, "Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said it to Ms. Lynn's sub."

Izzy laughed.

"Dude, not cool," Ryland said, "I'm also needing your advice."

"With what?" Izzy asked. Ryland looked around and sighed.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Kevin," She said.

"What? Why?" Izzy asked. Ryland kicked at the ground.

"We have nothing in common and I'm a bad influence on him," She said.

"Yeah, I guess," Izzy said.


	12. We Are Curious Twins

**Me: Did you spot the second 'the' hidden in the story? If so, bravo. You got my ';) Enjoy the chapter' hint. Good eye. We start off a few weeks later. This chapter is based off of 'I Am Curious Ed'**

* * *

Ryland was sitting with Nick, Izzy, and Kevin. They were at the park. Ryland was wearing her letterman jacket. Just then, the twins walked up.

"Hey guys, remember when Snow and Midnight had kittens a few weeks ago?" Bellino asked.

"Uh huh," Ryland said.

"Well, we were wondering where babies come from," Bellini said. Ryland turned bright red and looked at Izzy and Nick A. Izzy giggled. Nick looked at the kids.

"I think you should ask your parents that question," He said.

"They're at work," Bellino said, "Never mind, we'll go find Chris."

They walked off before the others could say anything. Nick burst out laughing.

"Wow," He said, "Your face was priceless, Rye bread."

Izzy frowned.

"This can't be good," She murmured, going after the twins.

"Ya don't say?" Ryland called after her as Chris walked up.

"Hey Chris!" Bellino called, running up to him.

"Uh oh," Ryland mumbled, "Why can't you just leave us alone without asking a dumb question like that, B-lo?"

"It's not dumb," Bellino said, "Chris!"

"Do you know where babies come from?" Bellini asked.

"Heh, yeah," Chris said. Ryland shot Chris a warning glare and balled up her fist.

"Don't tell," She said.

"What? Uncle Danny told me," Chris said.

"Christopher, I swear to God if you tell them, I will tell your parents to ground you until college," Ryland threatened. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Just come on," Chris led the twins home. Ryland checked her watch.

"Shoot, I'm late," She said.

"For what?" Izzy asked.

"Um, I-I have to talk with Kevin. We're meeting at the library," Ryland said, "It's important."

"Ok," Izzy said, "I'm gonna make sure Chris doesn't say anything too bad."

"Later," Ryland said. She jogged out of the park and ran down the street.

* * *

Chris turned on the one light in the garage and looked around.

"Ok, here goes," He said, "You know that lint you find in your belly button?"

The two nodded.

"Well, if you don't clean it out, it grows into a baby!" Chris began to explain, "When it gets big enough it runs away behind the couch. Then at night it comes out and feeds on table scraps. That's why babies smell so bad!"

"Woah, really?" Bellino asked.

"Oh yeah," Chris said, "I heard that it happened to Uncle Sockhead with Ryland."

The twins laughed.

"That is complete idiocy."

Izzy was standing in the doorway.

Chris looked over and smiled nervously.

"Hey, sis," He said.

"Chris, where in the world did you even hear that from?" Izzy asked, "That's enough to almost give ME nightmares."

"None of your business," Chris said. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two," She said, leading the twins inside, "Don't listen to Chris."

Chris huffed.

"That WAS kinda scary," Bellini said.

"Oh, boo hoo," Chris said.

"Chris, leave them alone," Izzy glared. Chris held his hands up in a mocking surrender.

"C'mon you two," Izzy said.

"But we never got an answer," Bellino said.

"Yeah, you did," Chris said.

"What was it?" Bellini asked.

"Babies come from 19-69," Chris said.

"Huh?" Bellino looked confused.

"Never mind," Chris said.

"Uh, ok," Bellini said. Izzy was thinking and blushed.

"Chris!" She shouted. He laughed.


	13. Confessions

**Me: Back with Ryland and Kevin!**

* * *

Ryland was sitting across from Kevin in the grass by the creek. She never really got nervous, but she was about to share a big secret about herself and it was apparently showing.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked. Ryland looked at Kevin.

"Yeah, I...just need to tell you something important," Said the redhead.

"Like?" Kevin asked. Ryland shifted uncomfortably and looked at Kevin.

"Okay, so, what I'm about to tell you is a huge deal, and you can not tell anyone," Said the older girl.

"I promise," Kevin said. Ryland sighed.

"Kev, I'm bisexual," She said, "I...thought it was time I told you."

"Oh, ok," Kevin said, "That's alright."

Ryland sighed in relief.

"Thanks, dude," She said. Ryland looked at the grass and made a little hole with her finger. Kevin looked around. Ryland looked up at Kevin.

"Te amo, citrouille," She said in French. Kevin smiled. Ryland looked into Kevin's green eyes and smiled. He smiled back. Ryland took Kevin's hat off and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you accept me," She said.

"It's alright," Kevin said, smiling and blushing slightly. Ryland raised an eyebrow.

"You're blushing, citrouille," Said the redhead.

"Heh, sorry," Kevin said.

"Not a problem, Kev," Ryland said.

* * *

That night at the McGee household...

Eddy ended up punishing Chris for scaring Bellini and Bellino. Chris was in his room, sitting on his bed and pouting. Eddy was talking to Bella.

"I don't understand where he got that story from," He said.

"Yeah, I could only imagine," Bella said sarcastically. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't me," He said.

"Well, you're the one that told that to Sarah and Jimmy when we were younger," Bella said.

"I never told the kids," Eddy said.

"Well, maybe it was your brother," Bella said. Eddy groaned.

"Great," He said.

"Whatever, no big deal," Bella sighed, "The twins know it's not real now."

"Yeah, that's good," Eddy said, "Well, we have an early day tomorrow since it's Easter and people want cake."

"Actually, Eddy, I wanted to talk to you about something," Bella said.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"Y'know how we couldn't exactly go to collage because of, well, Izzy?" Bella said, "When I had her, and I decided to not go?"

"Yeah, I remember," Eddy said.

"Well, I was thinking...I want to go back to school," Bella said. Eddy shrugged.

"That's fine with me," He said.

"Grazie," Bella smiled, "I wasn't sure if you would be so ok with it."

"It's cool," Eddy said, "Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Ok," Bella nodded.

* * *

The next day…

In the morning the kids started searching for the eggs the Easter bunny had hidden. Eddy was getting ready for Sunday dinner. Bella was watching the kids, smiling. Eddy noticed that Bella's phone was ringing.

"Someone's calling you," He said. Bella picked it up.

"Ciao?" She said. It was Andie, who sounded rather upset.

"Did you know Ryland cut her hair like some d*** of a boy?" She asked angrily.

"Hey, calm down," Bella said, "It's probably just a phase...or...something..."

"I don't know, Bella. She cut it like her friend Nick and gelled it up. I've also noticed a change in what she wears," Andie said.

"That sounds just like a phase," Bella said, "Don't worry, she'll get over it in a week or two."

"I hope so," Andie said, "But I don't know."

"Remember that time Bellino dressed as a lion for a month?" Bella asked, "He dyed his ears, tail, and hair tan?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, she is a total tomboy," Andie started, "I suppose it's normal. Anyway, see you later."

Bella hung up.

* * *

Later…

Bella, Eddy, and the kids were at the bakery. Ryland and Kevin were working the counter today.

"Wanna go to the creek later?" Asked the redhead.

"Sure, I suppose," Kevin said.

"Hey Rye, there's an Easter dance this afternoon at the park, wanna join?" Izzy asked, "I'm going with James. We can make it a double date."

Ryland looked at Izzy.

"You know dances aren't my thing, Iz," She said, "Besides, I'm doing something with Kevin later."

"Oh, ok," Izzy frowned, "It'll be fun, though. You don't have to dance. There's gonna be food and punch and even a chocolate fountain!"

"No, Izzy, my answer is final," Ryland snapped, "I'm not going."

Ryland leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder. Izzy frowned again.

"Jeez, what's with you?" She asked, "Is it that time? Cuz you never snap at me."

Izzy walked off, slightly angry.

"I just don't want to go to the f*ck*ng dance, Izzy!" Ryland yelled after her, "My f*ck*ng God."

Izzy started to cry.

"I thought we were friends," She murmured, "But now you're just somebody that I used to know."

"Really?" Ryland said, "For f*ck's sake Izzy, we're not in a music video. Besides, I don't have to tell you every single thing that happens to me!"

Izzy flared up.

"Well excuse me for CARING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND AND WHY SHE'S ACTING LIKE AN F'ING FEMALE DOG!"

"For your information, I'm not technically a female dog," Ryland hissed, "You are, not me."

"Well, for your information, I'm not a dog," Izzy said, "I'm a cat."

Ryland sighed and got back to work. Izzy eyed her cousin Ryland ignored her cousin. She looked at the clock, grabbed Kevin's wrist, and pulled him out of the bakery. Chris was entering and Ryland pushed right past him.

"What's with her?" He asked. Sierra shrugged, even though she knew what was up.

"Hey Chris, are you going to the Easter dance?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Chris said.

"Gonna come with Nicole?" Izzy asked.

"You know it," Chris said. Izzy smiled.

* * *

A while later…

Izzy was putting on her Easter dress. Her phone buzzed with a text from Ryland. Izzy picked up her phone to look.

Ryland: Sorry about earlier, I just don't like dances. Y'know.

Izzy: Like I said, u could also just hang out. We haven't talk in a while :/

Ryland: We could hang out after the dance.

Izzy: No, it ends at 9

Ryland: I'm doing something with Kevin. So. I'm kinda busy. If ya know what I mean.

Izzy: I don't…

Ryland: *sigh* It's time I told you as well...

Izzy: Told me wut?

Ryland: First, I think I'm going through a phase. Also I'm...bisexual

Izzy: Is that where u don't like either or both?

Ryland: Both

Izzy: O

Ryland: Yeah, notice the hair, deeper voice, and stronger looking appearance? That's my phase.

Izzy: Kinda normal...4 u

Ryland: Exactly. My parents don't think anything of it, they think it's normal too.

Izzy: Wow, this is...wow

Ryland: Weird? Yeah trust me, I know.

Izzy: How'd u know?

Ryland: I just remembered starting to like girls as well as boys.

Izzy: O

Ryland: I think I finally realized it when I caught Chris with one of his 'magazines' and I took it from him, but I wasn't as mad as usual. I think I actually took a peak…

Izzy: TMI

Ryland: Anyways, see ya.

Izzy: TTYL


	14. The Easter Dance

At the dance…

Izzy and James were going together, like she had said. Sierra was going with Eddward.

"This place is so cool!" Izzy said.

"Yeah, it's cool," Eddward said.

"So, what should we do first?" Izzy asked.

"Whatever you wanna do," James shrugged.

Let's get some food, then," Izzy said, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," James said. They went to get some food and sat down.

"Hey, where's your cousin?" James asked.

"Which one?" Izzy asked, "I have six, be specific."

"The redhead," James said.

"Ryland?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, is she the one with the adorable brown eyes?" James asked.

"Uh, yeah," Izzy said, "But that's also me."

"Yeah, you too," James said, "But I thought you said she was coming."

"I guess not," Izzy shrugged.

"Okay," James said, "I still can't believe we have school tomorrow."

"Why not?" Izzy said, "It's Sunday."

"We used to have Monday off, remember?" James said.

"Not really," Izzy said.

"Oh," James said. Izzy shrugged.

* * *

Later…

Izzy and James were dancing. Sierra was sitting with Eddward, her head across his lap.

James dipped Izzy and she giggled. Then she saw Nicole right behind her.

"Nicole!" Izzy cried happily, standing up, "Nice to see you! You guys made it!"

"Of course!" Nicole smiled. The two walked off, talking. Chris and James watched after them. Chris glanced at James.

"Ain't you the guy dating my sister?" He asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Oh," Chris said. After a minute, while still looking at Izzy and Nicole, he hit James in the arm.

"Ow, what are that for?" James asked angrily.

"Dating my sister," Chris said.

"What does that mean?" James asked, still angry.

"You're dating my sister," Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" James asked.

"It's a brother thing, you would understand if you had a sister," Chris said.

"But I do," James said.

"Oh," Chris said, "But still, it's just a rule, brother's have to hate their sister's boyfriend."

"Can boyfriends hate their girlfriend's annoying little brothers?" James asked.

"I guess," Chris said. James punched Chris on the arm.

"Ow," Chris glared.

"Rules are rules," James said. Chris grumbled.

* * *

Later at home…

"So, how was everyone's day?" Bella asked.

"Izzy's dating a Kanker," Chris said. Sierra, Edd, Martin, Eddy, Ryland, and Kevin gasped.

Wait, James is Brandon's son?" Bella asked, shocked. Ryland cleared her throat.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" She asked.

"Heck no!" Bella said.

"But Aunt B, he's a cool dude," Ryland said, "I trust him. I trust that he's good for Izzy."

"Just be careful," Bella sighed, "You remember the stories about his dad..."

Ryland rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, f*ck that," She said, "You could be lying."

"Ryland!" Bella cried, "You don't say that word."

"You know, you sound just like my dad- lame and totally uncool!" Ryland shouted, "It's just a f*ck*ng word. Besides, Mr. Kanker had a rough childhood, so leave Izzy to her own life."

"Is that an excuse?" Eddy said, "Just because that d*** had a rough childhood, you think we're just gonna forget everything he's ever done to us, young lady?!"

Ryland smirked.

"What d***?" She asked, "You?"

"Ryland!" Bella yelled, "Stop it!"

Ryland rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, James is nothing like his dad, I promise," Izzy said. Ryland nodded in agreement.

"Well, alright," Bella said slowly.


	15. But You're My Bae

A week later...

Izzy and Chris woke up to get ready for school. The other kids were meeting them at the bus stop. Ryland has gotten over her phase already and was back to normal.

"What's up?" Izzy asked. Ryland gave a weak nod. She was tired, so she had her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Izzy asked.

"Just tired," Ryland yawned.

"Stayed up late?" Izzy guessed.

"Yeah, watching football with Nick," Ryland said, "Plus I was studying for the test in math class, AND Hakim kept calling me about our upcoming championship game, asking if you guys were coming."

"I definitely will," Izzy said, "You're my bae."

"Dude, are you gay?" Ryland asked.

"NO!" Izzy yelled, "You're just my best friend. Girls are allowed to love their best friends. You're also my cousin."

Ryland wrapped one arm around Kevin's chest.

"THIS is my bae," She said, kissing his cheek.

"I thought I was your bae," Izzy frowned.

"Things change Iz. You're the quarterback to my team," Ryland said. Izzy frowned sadly.

"But we're cousins," She said, "Best friends. I'm supposed to come before any...boy. I put you before James, I feel offended that you don't put me before him."

She pointed at Kevin.

"Look Iz, you're not my bae because you're my cousin, my favorite cousin to be exact, and that is much cooler," Ryland said.

"But bae means 'before anyone else'," Izzy said.

"No, bae means 'baby' in latin, so that's Kevin," Ryland said, "YOU are not my baby, YOU are my female dog.'

"No, B.A.E stands for 'Before Anyone Else'," Izzy said.

"Actually, Ryland's right, bae means baby in latin," Martin said.

"But in texting, bae stands for before anyone else," Izzy said, "So that's what I use it as."

"JESUS, IZZY, not everything you see on the internet or texting is right!" Ryland snapped.

"Bae may mean baby, I'm not denying that," Izzy said, "But the way I use it is 'before anyone else.' Which means you're MY bae."

"Well, I live in the real world, so I'M using the real meaning," Ryland said, kissing Kevin on the cheek.

"Well, I'm still offended that I'm not your bae," Izzy huffed, crossing her arms, "Cuz you're mine."

"Jesus, Izzy," Ryland snapped, "Just drop it. Not everybody you love is gonna really feel the same way!"

"But you're my cousin," Izzy said, "You should."

"I'm not saying I don't love you," Ryland started, "I just love Kevin slightly more..."

"Well, you SHOULD love me more because we've been through more, we're best friends, cousins, heck, we're born on the same day!" Izzy said, "We're practically sisters!"

Ryland stepped forward.

"HOW?" She said, "We're complete opposites. And if we WERE sisters, I would hate my real dad more than I already f*ck*ng do! Besides, where's the paperwork?"

"IT'S A FIGURE OF F*CK*NG SPEECH!" Izzy yelled. Ryland crossed her arms.

"So are you," She hissed.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Izzy said.

"Neither does the reason you had to be born," Ryland snapped, grabbing Kevin's wrist and walking to school instead. A tear slid down Izzy's cheek.

"But...I thought we were BFFs," She sobbed.

* * *

At school…

Izzy was sobbing silently, her face buried in her arms. Ryland had her feet propped up on the back of Nick's desk and was leaning back in her chair. The teacher was talking. Ryland ended up dozing off for a few minutes.

"RYLAND!" The teacher yelled. Ryland woke up so fast she fell back in her chair. The whole class laughed loudly.

"Oh, shut up," Ryland hissed menacingly.

* * *

After class...

Ryland and Izzy were getting books out of their lockers when someone very uninvited walked up to Ryland.

"Hey babe," Justin Kanker smiled and leaned against her locker, closing it, "S'up?"

"Not now, asshead," She snapped.

"Woah, someone's feisty," Justin smirked, "I like it."

"You say that every f*ck*ng time," Ryland grumbled, "Go away."

"Well yeah, cuz I do," Justin purred.

"C'mon dude, you KNOW I have a boyfriend," Ryland said, "Plus I don't think of you like that."

"Doesn't matter," Justin shrugged.

"At least we know who got dad's genes," James said, appearing next to Izzy. Ryland nodded.

"Mm hmm," She said, "Now, I have a game to get ready for."

"Oh, a game, hm?" Justin smiled, "I'll be there."

"Just perfect," Ryland grumbled as Kevin came over to her.

"See you there, babe," Justin said, kissing her on the cheek before walking off. Ryland gasped in anger.

"B*st*rd," She grumbled. She turned to Kevin, "Anyway, how was your day, citrouille?"

"Oh, uh, it's been fine," Kevin said. Ryland pulled Kevin close to her and hugged him. Kevin smiled and hugged her back. Ryland sighed.

"Today was stressful," She said, "Sorry for being mean and rude."

"It's quite alright," Kevin said. Ryland went to kiss Kevin but his hat hit her in the head.

"My apologies," Kevin said, turning his hat backwards for the first time. Ryland chuckled.

"Hey, it's fine," She whispered, kissing him. Kevin smiled and blushed shyly. Ryland pulled apart and looked at Kevin. Green eyes, freckles, glasses, and the trademark hat.

"Why must you be so friggin adorable?" She whispered flirtatiously. Kevin shrugged.

"Why must you?" He asked. Ryland blushed slightly.

"I never thought of it," She said, kissing his cheek. Kevin smiled. Ryland took Kevin's hat off, put it in front of their faces, and kissed Kevin again.

"Let's just get going," Izzy mumbled, walking off. Ryland rolled her eyes before grabbing her duffle bag out of her locker and grabbing Kevin's hand. Izzy took James' hand.

"So, Rye, I was thinking of heading to the woods later, wanna tag along?" Izzy asked.

"I have my championship game tomorrow. I need to get ready for that," Ryland said.

"Oh, ok," Izzy said.

* * *

 **Me: Well, we've made it. We've caught up to what we've done so far. Emily's at school. Now that we've reach ed this point, updates might slow down a bit, but don't worry. They'll still be coming.**


	16. The Big Game

Half an hour before Ryland's big game…

Izzy walked out her front door with Chris and the twins.

"Mom, we're heading to Ryland's game!" Izzy called.

"Okay," Bella said.

They walked to where Ryland's game was at.

Ryland was pacing back and forth across the locker room in her underarmor. Izzy, Chris, and the twins bought some hotdogs and found seats. Sierra was there with Eddward and ended up sitting next to them.

"Hey shark," Bellino said. Eddward smirked.

"Hey lion," He said.

"Hey, that was only for that one month," Bellino said. Eddward laughed. Bellino rolled his eyes.

"It's starting!" Bellini yelled. The football players all ran onto the field.

"There's Ryland," Izzy said, spotting her cousin and pointing. Ryland was number one. Plus she was the strongest football player on the team so it was super easy to spot her.

"GO RYLAND!" The twins yelled loudly. Sierra flinched.

"Ow," She said.

"Sorry," Bellini said.

"It's fine," Sierra sighed, leaning up against Eddward. The game started.

* * *

It was eventually halftime and Sierra had gone to get more popcorn with Eddward.

"Who's winning?" Izzy asked, "I'm not the best with sports."

Eddward looked at Izzy.

"We are," He said.

"Oh, ok," Izzy said, "GO PEACH CREEK COBBLERS!"

* * *

The game was almost over with a minute left. The Cobblers only had to make one touchdown.

"Come on," Izzy urged, "DO IT, RYLAND! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Number One looked over at the bleachers then focused back on the game. The center snap hiked the ball and Ryland caught it, lined it up, and threw the ball. It landed in the end zone.

"WE WON!" Chris and the twins cried. The football team went crazy, along with the rest of the fans, with cheering for joy.

"SUCK IT, LUMPERS!" Chris laughed. Sierra bursted down the aisle and down to the field to hug Ryland.

"You won!" Izzy beamed, joining in the hug. Ryland took off her helmet and smiled ecstatically. She saw Kevin come over as well and picked him up to kiss him. Kevin blushed and smiled.

"Congratulations, Ryland," He said.

"Thanks," Ryland said happily as Nick A. and Hakim came over.

"Haha, you really showed them," Chris said, smiling.

"Heh, yeah," Ryland said, turning to the other team, "Suck it, Lumbers!" She yelled before kissing Kevin again. The other team growled. Ryland chuckled into the kiss. Kevin smiled.

"I have a gift for you later," Ryland said seductively.

"Come on, celebratory ice cream!" Izzy said, dragging Ryland along. The others followed.

* * *

After the ice cream, Ryland and Kevin went to her house to watch a movie. Since it was Friday, he was able to sleep over.

"This is a nice movie," Kevin said.

"You're a nice movie," Ryland purred in Kevin's ear. Kevin looked confused. Ryland shook her head.

"Never mind," She said, kissing Kevin's cheek and pulling him closer.

Kevin smiled. Ryland kissed a spot on Kevin's neck. Kevin kissed Ryland. Ryland was taken by surprise but kissed back slightly harder. So did Kevin. Ryland laid Kevin on his back and straddled him, kissing harder. Kevin turned red. Ryland ignored Kevin's redness and kissed down his neck. Kevin smiled slightly. Ryland bit Kevin's lip gently. Kevin bit back ever so slightly. Ryland started to use her tongue. Kevin blushed more. Ryland pulled off her hoodie so her tight shirt could show. Kevin blushed and kissed Ryland again. Ryland shifted positions and kissed harder than before. She ended up revealing a tattoo on her right bicep in the process.

"Hey, what's that?" Kevin asked.

"What's what?" Ryland asked, her head propped up on her left hand.

"That," Kevin pointed at the tattoo. Ryland shoved Kevin's hand away.

"Just a birthday present from my Aunt Jessica," She said.

"Well, what is it?" Kevin asked, "What is the tattoo?"

Ryland sighed and pulled her sleeve up the rest of the way to reveal a heart with a football inside of it.

"Wow, cool," Kevin admired.

"Thanks," Ryland said, kissing Kevin's neck.

"You're welcome," Kevin smiled. Ryland smiled back and got up to put another movie on. When she walked back over, she tripped over her feet and smacked her nose on the coffee table. It immediately started bleeding badly.

"Oh dear," Kevin frowned and ran to grab a tissue, quickly returning. Ryland looked up at Kevin with a now bloodied and probably broken nose.

"Does it look bad?" She asked.

"Um, no," Kevin lied, handing her the tissue box. Ryland took the tissue box and went to use one, but when she touched her nose, she could feel that it was broken.

"Holy bloody Hell," She said.

"What's the matter?" Kevin frowned, "Do I need to get your mother?"

"No no no," Ryland said, "I'll just get my dad."

Ryland cleared her throat.

"DAD!" She yelled loudly. Edd came downstairs.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked. Ryland looked at Edd, her entire face a bloody mess.

"Good Lord!" Edd cried, paling. Ryland turned to Kevin and glared.

"'It's not that bad,'" She mimicked. Kevin frowned.

"What happened this time to make it so bad?" Edd asked.

"Smacked my face on the coffee table," Ryland said, pointing to the broken glass table.

"Ouch," Edd winced.

"What are we supposed to do about my f'ing broken nose?" Ryland asked.

"Well, let's get you to the hospital," Edd said, helping Ryland up, "For now, keep a tissue on it."

"Okay," Ryland said, grabbing Kevin's hand with her other hand. Ryland and Kevin got in the back seat of the car and Edd drove to the hospital. When they got inside, Ryland looked around and leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"My head hurts," She said.

"Just close your eyes," Kevin said, "You'll be alright."

* * *

They were waiting while Edd filled out the paperwork. Since they were sitting down, Ryland closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep. Kevin smiled at her. Ten minutes later, they were in the doctor's office. Ryland immediately felt uneasy.

"Don't worry, it's alright," Edd assured. Ryland looked at Kevin, a distant fear in her eyes.

"You'll be just fine," Kevin nodded, "They're only here to help."

Ryland lay her head across Kevin's lap since he was sitting next to her.

* * *

Afterwards…

Ryland had to get plastic surgery and avoid football practice to keep from damaging her nose even more.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Kevin asked.

"Are you f*ck*ng serious?!" Ryland snapped, "I can't play football for two freaking weeks!"

"It's better than having a broken nose," Kevin said.


End file.
